FNaF: Rush
FNaF: Rush & Raid is a Five Nights At Freddy's Spinoff Game for iOS and Android. It is a real-time strategy game with a Single-Player Campaign Mode and many different Two Player Battle Modes. Gameplay In battle, players each control one animatronic at a time. There is a series of buttons on the top of the screen with the current animatronic's Weapon and Abilities on them, along with a button with blue arrows on it. An ability will activate when its button is pressed. The player can switch between firing weapons and moving by clicking those buttons. While movement is active, the animatronic will move to wherever the player taps. While weapon is active, the animatronic will use their weapon towards wherever the player taps. On the left of the screen, the player can open the maintenance panel and control the behaviors of the other animatronics on their team. They can also change the active animatronic from the panel. Animatronics can have one of three movement patterns: Stay Close (The Animatronic will stay near the player), Stay Here (The Animatronic won't move much), and Track 'em Down (The Animatronic actively searches for enemies). When the player switches animatronics, the one they switched away from is set to Stay Close. On the right of the screen, the player can open the camera panel and look through cameras in the maps. This allows the player to keep track of where everyone is. The maps can also contain vents that can be used to travel between different parts of the map quickly. Gamemodes Capture the Flag Each team has a flag in their base that can be grabbed by a member of the opposing team and taken back to their own base. Taking the other team's flag to your base will give you a point. The first team to get two captures wins! Control Point There are three points on the map that can be controlled by either team. To control a point, an animatronic from a team that does not control it must stand in the point for 10 seconds without being attacked. Control all three points, and your team wins! Survival Each Animatronic on either team has 3 lives. When the animatronic runs out of health, they are removed from the battle. The last side standing wins! Daredevil Just like Survival Mode, but each animatronic only has one life. Single-Player Campaign Each battle tasks the player with destroying all Clone Animatronics (Who each have one life) or defeating a boss. The player can choose what animatronics they want to use in each battle. On Easy difficulty, the player's animatronics have 3 lives each. On Medium difficulty, the player's animatronics have 2 lives each. On Hard difficulty, the player's animatronics have 1 life each. On Impossible difficulty, the player's Animatronics have 1 life each, and each have a max health of 1. Story Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are performing in their Pizzeria when they notice clones of themselves. They attempt to talk to the clones, but the clones start a fight! BATTLE 1-1 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy wonder why all of the clones are appearing, and decide to wait until night so they can ask the night guard. BATTLE 1-2 BATTLE 1-3 BATTLE 1-4 The Night Guard comes in, and the animatronics attempt to get to his office. BOSS BATTLE: The Night Guard (The Night Guard has a camera in each room that he attacks from. The cameras can use Music Box and Power Outage, and they fire Projectiles like those from the Party Popper. Destroy all cameras, and the Pizzeria will turn dark. Then, the Night Guard is open to attack.) The Night Guard tells the Animatronics that he knows nothing about where the clones came from, but that someone at the other location might know. The four travel to the other location, where Toy Freddy asks them to find and defeat the clones plaguing their location. BATTLE 2-1 BATTLE 2-2 BATTLE 2-3 BATTLE 2-4 BOSS BATTLE: Clone Marionette (Clone Marionette releases random clone animatronics, attacks using a Prize Box, and is capable of using Inspiring Jam and Teleport. He has a force field around him supplied by five Music Boxes throughout the location. Turn off all of the Music Boxes, and Clone Marionette is now vulnerable.) After defeating Clone Marionette, Chica finds a discarded tag saying, Afton Robotics. Bonnie wonders what Afton Robotics is, and Freddy suggests talking to Fredbear from Fredbear's Family Diner. To Be Continued >>> Playable Characters The player plays with a team of Four Animatronics, each of which has one weapon and up to two abilities. Each can also have up to three chips equipped. Each character also has their own unique stats and belongs to one of four classes. Characters can be leveled up by Mendo in the Garage. Here is a list of all playable characters. Here is a list of all weapons. If a character is in italics in the "Usable By" section, it is their default weapon. Here is a list of all abilities. Maps Original Location Difficulty: * A smaller map based on the FNaF1 location. The map is one is the only maps to lack vents. The blue base is the Office, and the red base is the Show Stage. Losing control of the Hallways or Dining Area can prove catastrophic for any team. Junior Location Difficulty: ** A smaller map based on the FNaF2 location The blue base is Prize Corner, and the red base is the Show Stage. The Office is a good place to regroup with your team due to its ease of Access. The Labyrinth Difficulty: ***** A sprawling map based on the FFPS location. The map is a series of barely distinguishable rooms with little to no cover interconnected by vents. Rangers typically do poorly on this map. Category:Spinoffs